This invention is concerned with a finger-type gripping knob which fits over a shaft. It is particularly concerned with such a knob that prevents high torque from releasing the grip of the fingers.
An object of this invention is a knob which is held firm to a shaft by tensioned fingers and is constructed so that torque applied to the shaft will not cause the fingers to readily release.
Another object of this invention is a knob in which the shaft socket is located in an inner core which can be twisted slightly relative to the outer core so that torque applied to the inner core will be transferred to the outer core and not to the gripping fingers.
Another object is a knob where the torque applied to the inner core is transferred to the outer core in such manner that the resistant force includes a tension force in a member opposite to and parallel to the flat of the shaft.
Still another object of this invention is a knob having friction fit fingers to hold a shaft in place in the socket of the knob in which the fingers have greater flexibility because they are formed as part of the wall of an inner core of the socket.
Other objects may be found in the following specification and drawings.